Chrismary fanfic
by TatiaMikaelson
Summary: Rose's world just turned upside down. The love of her life left her and didn't even say "Goodbye Roza".  Will she manage to act as nothing happened? And what does it say about her friendship with Lissa, that the only person who really sees what's happening with her is… Lissa's boyfriend, Christian? The war is coming, Mason is warning her from his grave, The Guardian's Exam is on...


"Rose's world just turned upside down. The love of her life left her and didn't even say "Goodbye Roza". She was just on her way to tell Dimitri about her 'seeing dead people' talent when she eavesdropped some guardians' conversation about him leaving to be Tasha's guardian. She froze and fell apart almost instantly.  
Will she manage to act as nothing happened?  
And what does it say about her friendship with Lissa, that the only person who really sees what's happening with her is… Lissa's boyfriend, Christian?  
These aren't the only problems that Rose has to face. The war is coming, Mason is trying to warn her from his grave… plus The Guardian's Exam is on."

To these and more questions I'll try to answer in near future. I hope you'll like it. It's my first ever fanfic, especially in English. I'm Polish, learned English for some time, stopped many years ago, so bear with me all the grammatical mistakes and misuses of words, punctuation (I really hate those in like… every language), etc. I will appreciate any info about the errors which make the reading unbearable tho :)

Set during Shadow Kissed, but I've changed the chronological order. It's the second day of Rose being a temporary guardian to Christian, seeing Mason and blowing off the fight was on the first day. Lissa and Adrian are training for some time already, the plane scene was not so long ago. It's from there, that Rose knows what she's really seeing. As you've read, Tasha left with Dimitri… and I think I'll bring Mia back to school :P I'll think about some flashbacks during the story if you'll be confused about what I've changed.

Also, I've read only three books from the series when I came up with the idea of Chrismary romance and I thought that when I'll read the rest, the idea will disappear. I think of writing mostly the action from the books, in more or less chronological order, just with different pairings. So I'll be reading the books at the same time while writing the AU story. I could have some problems with naming the basic things from the books because I will read it in Polish, but I will be checking in the net, although every help when I'll f*** up will be... well... helpful :D

I like Mia so she will be present, I don't like Lissa so she could be bitchy or not that good-of-a-friend. Eddie is neutral for me so could be absent, idk what to do with Adrian yet and I loved Mason... have to think what to do with him.

I'm surprised that there are so little Chrismary fanfics! No one thought about this?

Could have some "gore" fight scenes and sex scenes as well... I just don't know yet.

P.S. I will post the first oh-so-little chapter to see if you guys like it. Could be some time until I'll post again, if I do, I'll rewrite the first chapter to be longer as will the rest. Hope to hear from you guys!

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

My heart will explode in a minute. It felt like forever when it stopped just to start pounding like crazy. Firstly, I thought I've misheard the whole sentence telling me about Dimitri's decision, but when Gabriela confirmed the news, my whole body froze. When my mind started working just to understand that I'm alone now, I approached the stone bench and suddenly felt groggy. In a stiff but sitting position, I closed my eyes and started to breathe expansively. Unfortunately, it didn't stop the tears which in seconds wetted my cheeks. I hate crying, I don't understand crying. It doesn't help, doesn't change anything… but right now, I couldn't think about doing anything else. I managed to approach the stone bench when guardians disappeared. I sat down slowly and clenched my hands on the side of the bench. It was like I suddenly couldn't breathe like someone put something very heavy on my chest, but I couldn't do anything about it. I heard a noise behind me, of course, someone had to ditch classes when the first time in my life I was hopelessly crying. I started to wipe tears off my face with the sleeve but they quickly poured again, so it was pointless. The person had to already come really close so I turned my face in a different direction.  
\- Go away!  
I screamed with a shaky voice, my hands clenched tighter on the bench. 'I'm gonna bit the crap out of them' I thought, but then I heard his voice.  
\- Rose… what happened?  
Christian asked silently as if calming me. I exploded. I was weeping, shouting and when I finally faced him he was already sitting next to me, with his face all concerned but confused, maybe even scared. He was also ready when I buried my face in his chest and cried loudly, probably wetting his shirt a lot. He wrapped me with his long arms and sat there in the same position, in silence, until I stopped embarrassing myself. I wiped my tears and decided to distance myself from Christian. I was still not myself, ready to explode with tears again. I was fragile at that moment, I was never fragile.


End file.
